


Lacy

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad sees a glimpse of something more than a little intriguing on Ja'far, and is determined to confront him about it--once they're not in public, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchwork_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchwork_panda/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely patchwork_panda's birthday a few days ago!! At first I wanted to write porn and then I wanted sap so I give you a little of both. Hope you like it!! XD

It had only been a fleeting glance—a glimpse, not even a few seconds long, that had Sinbad worked up to the point of carelessness for the remainder of the night.

The evening had started out normally. He and Ja’far were throwing a small party at their apartment as a celebration of their success in their own start-up business—friends, a few friends of friends, but no more than thirty people (Ja’far insisted). Their apartment was big enough, but with so many people, it was a cozy atmosphere. Sinbad was the king of mingling, and he did so with a charming smile, a witty remark and a low, welcoming laugh.

Ja’far did the same, in his own way, and Sinbad unconsciously tracked him throughout the night, making sure to talk with the people neither of them had seen more recently. It was a successful night with happy guests and happier hosts—Ja’far would grumble about the mess and the inconvenience of hosting at their own apartment later, but Sinbad could tell that he was happy despite his need to complain.

The incident happened when he was walking over to make a comment about how well the night was going to Ja’far, whom had been seated with a group of their personal friends at the time. When he’d still been a few steps away, Ja’far had decided to stand up. As he’d done so, the waist of his pants had slipped down a bit. Sinbad, eager as ever, immediately glanced down to the line of skin that had been exposed before Ja’far could reach down to fix the problem. He blinked, and though the skin was already out of sight, the image had been engraved in his mind.

And it was _lacy_.

Sinbad was motionless for a few seconds, still staring at the part of Ja’far’s hip that was covered now, not sure if what he’d seen was real or some kind of pipe dream. At a wave of Ja’far’s hand, he looked up to see the other’s eyebrow raised, and a small smile before he turned and moved on to a different group.

There was no rest to be had for the remainder of the night.

Sinbad kept trying to catch up to Ja’far, always being stopped by a different group of friends and acquaintances that required his attention. Where his conversations before had been smooth and effortless, his words were now choppy and cut short, his attention scattered as he constantly glanced about the room in search of the snowy white hair that always gave away Ja’far’s presence.

The party couldn’t have ended more quickly; Sinbad kept a smile on as the last of the guests left for the night, the door shutting with a snap before he locked it with a flick of his wrist, turning to find Ja’far already starting in on the cleaning. Normally, Sinbad was fine with helping clean the clutter, but his patience was beyond gone at this point. He followed the other into the kitchen, prowling up behind him until his hands were resting on Ja’far’s hips—only a little pressure so far, but his fingers flexed in anticipation.

“There’s a lot more cleaning up to do before I’ll even _think_ about that,” Ja’far sighed, the exasperation clear in his voice.

“Let me see,” Sinbad growled, ignoring Ja’far and pushing a hand down the front of his pants without any warning.

Ja’far let out a yelp, dropping the dish he’d been holding into the sink with a clatter as his hands flew back to grab at Sinbad’s wrist.

Though he’d been expecting Ja’far to turn and smack him and rant about inappropriate advances and how much cleaning there was to do, all he got was an arched back and a few moments of silence even as he pulled at the lace that was hidden from eyesight (for the time being).

After a few seconds of the pause, Ja’far gave a coy glance over his shoulder, the little smirk on his lips making one of Sinbad’s eyes twitch.

“So you _did_ see earlier,” he commented smugly.

Sinbad pressed up against Ja’far then, leaving no space between them. He bent forward, pushing the other forward and over the counter as one hand grabbed at sharp hip bone. The other, still pulling at the lace, moved further and gripped Ja’far’s rapidly growing length.

More surprising still, Ja’far continued to let Sinbad do as he pleased. After a soft gasp and a few seconds of trembling muscles, he actively encouraged him. Pale fingers trailed along the muscled lines of Sinbad’s arms, the contrast between their skin tones captivating.

Ja’far traced a winding line down the length of both tanned arms, ending each hand’s trail with both of Sinbad’s. One laced with the hand on his hip, the other pulled the button and zipper of his own pants apart before curling around the other’s larger hand, his hips thrusting forward as he moaned at the sensation.

Sinbad felt more than heard the rumble in his own chest, a deep purr of satisfaction as their hips rolled together in perfect sync. Eventually, the soft keens and moans coming from Ja’far’s throat were enough to drive him mad, the slow, sensual rhythm not enough for him much longer. Sinbad bit down on the side of Ja’far’s throat, the hand on his hip tightening until he was sure it would bruise before he pulled it away, unlacing their fingers and pushing instead at the waistband of his pants. Hooded golden eyes were torn between watching the motion of their hands still sliding across the length of Ja’far’s cock, and the sight of his pants slipping from his hips.

The sight of tight green lace on Ja’far’s milky white skin caused him to groan, sinking his teeth back into an already-bruised throat. His free hand reached between them momentarily as he leaned back, enjoying the sight of the lingerie perfectly framing Ja’far’s curvy ass. He traced a finger up the fabric-covered cleft before pulling at the fastenings of his own pants and letting them shimmy down to his thighs, leaving his own cock exposed.

Sinbad bit down on the inside of his own lip, pulling his hand away from Ja’far’s length and beginning to stroke his own. His other hand pushed at Ja’far’s back, bending him over further and letting him see more of his pale skin. With a smirk, Sinbad let his hand trail down the freckled spine, harsh breaths leaving his throat as he jerked himself off, watching Ja’far continuing to do the same to himself even as bent over as he was.

“Ja’far,” he grunted, the one hand slipping underneath the lace to tease at his entrance. A high-pitched moan was his reply, to which he smirked.

“Give me your hand…the other one,” he murmured sensually, using his free hand to pull at the fingers that were clenched against the edge of the counter. He paused his own motions to pull out the lube he always kept for spontaneous moments such as these, wetting Ja’far’s fingers and positioning his hand at his own entrance—ah, he couldn't stop the shivers if he tried.

“Touch yourself…open up for me, let me see,” Sinbad grunted, picking up the pace on his own cock as he watched Ja’far’s slick fingers push down at the lace to tease himself for a moment, before pressing inside with a loud moan, the motions of his other arm quickening as he cried out.

This was more than Sinbad had bargained for—when he cornered Ja’far earlier, he’d thought maybe a quickie in the kitchen, maybe something slower and harder later…but this, this was better than anything he could have imagined in his wettest dreams. As he watched the motions of Ja’far’s hands and hips speed up--as he saw a third pale finger press deep inside and tease against the spot that drove the other crazy—it was too much, he couldn't bear waiting any longer.

He pulled at Ja’far’s wrist, a soft yelp turned into a shriek when he pressed the head of his own cock inside, knowing he was ready, if unprepared for the sudden movement. He pressed in slowly, letting Ja’far feel every inch of him until his hips were pressed against that round ass, falling still as he nearly bit a hole through his own cheek at the feeling of being buried so deeply.

Ja’far tried to move, his hips giving jerking motions before Sinbad slapped the side of his ass in punishment, grunting at the way the other clenched around him before he gripped his hips and held him still.

“Feel all of it,” he growled through clenched teeth, before letting himself move at a torturously slow pace—at least, for Ja’far, that’s what it would feel like.

Sinbad could feel the sobbing breaths Ja’far took, could hear the cries and moans and pleading, but he ignored everything past the feral pleasure he took in Ja’far’s anguish. It was impossible to keep moving slowly, and he soon found himself mindlessly pounding in, his hands straining from how tightly they held onto Ja’far’s hips, feeling his own climax quickly approaching.

With a last few brutal thrusts, he buried himself as deeply as he could with one of the loudest shouts he could remember giving. Absently, he felt Ja’far follow only moments later, the cries leaving his mouth enough to make him shudder all the more as his orgasm finished.

They slumped over together, Sinbad not caring enough to pull out or even readjust as they simply caught their breath. Ja’far was shaking slightly, though after such a rough round that wasn’t too unusual—though it did catch Sinbad’s attention when a hand came up to his face, wiping at his eyes.

“You crying?” he asked hoarsely, his voice scratchy after so much activity.

Ja’far merely grunted in reply, using a sleeve to wipe at his face.

Sinbad quickly became concerned, which was annoying when all he wanted to be was blissfully dazed in the afterglow, but Ja’far was infinitely more important than that.

“Hey,” he murmured, pulling out (during which he made a face) and tugging at Ja’far until they faced each other. His dark eyes were unfocused and watery, his head lolling on his neck as he was moved, but he didn’t appear to be in pain—or at least, not the kind of pain that was bad.

Sinbad cocked his head. “Are you okay?” He used his own sleeve to catch the tears still trailing down his freckled cheeks.

Ja’far grimaced faintly, blinking and pushing the other away from his face. “I can’t control what my eyes do when I’m fucking. Sometimes it just keeps going for a while.” 

The little tremors in his body continued even as he said it, and Sinbad raised his eyebrows, choosing not to push him any further. Instead, he looked down at the panties still hanging around Ja’far’s thighs, feeling the stirring in himself just at the sight of the now-stained lace, his gaze tracing up the insides of those soft, plush thighs that were now dripping with his own seed—

“Okay, time for bed,” he cut his own mind off, pulling his own pants up enough for him to be able to walk, and leaning down to sweep Ja’far from the ground, much to the other’s protest.

“But the cleaning—“

“Later,” Sinbad grunted, setting him down gently on their bed. He climbed in afterward, kicking his pants off and doing away with Ja’far’s shortly after, not caring enough to bother with their shirts. He pulled Ja’far’s face to his chest, waiting until the soft shaking stopped before he leaned away for a moment to pull the green lace from the floor where they were thrown earlier.

“So…what brought this on?” he smirked, twirling them around a finger.

Ja’far rolled his eyes before he closed them, cuddling closer and settling again. “I thought you’d like them. It’s a celebration tonight, right? May as well finish with a bang,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep already, before he chuckled at his own phrasing.

Sinbad hummed in agreement, before smoothing the hair away from Ja’far’s forehead and pressing his lips there, before dropping the panties and lifting Ja’far’s chin. He kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of everything that he was, before he pulled back and licked his own lips.

“That should hold me over for a little while,” he smiled.

“I’ll be mad if you do that thing where you wake me up every two or three hours just to fuck again. I mean it. I’m tired, and I can’t take any more right now.” Ja’far was pouting, even with his eyes closed, which of course, Sinbad found nothing short of arousing.

“No promises,” was all he replied with a grin, before settling in against Ja’far once more to rest for as long as he could.

“Sin?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you,” he whispered.

Sinbad pressed Ja’far’s hair back, smiling.

“Love you too.”


End file.
